


One Stormy Night

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Passion, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stir together the rain, new co-workers who are made for each other, lust and a trailer you pretty much get this story.  It also helps being from the USA and getting to go to Cardiff this past June, seeing the castle in the story and having a way too vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> “Because there is nothing I want more right now that to be in your arms and to have you kiss me.” His mouth was on hers before she could wrap her thoughts around what it might lead to, where that kiss might take them.

She was mopping his brow as he pretended to lay unconscious in the bed. Someone had tucked a teddy bear under his blanket on his shoulder and he couldn’t help but smile. It was fun to see him drop out of character and laugh at something so cute. She couldn’t help but smile with him. Ever since meeting him and filming with him she felt happier than she had in a long time. His energy and his love for his job was infectious and seemed to touch everyone on the set. Chris was great but oh so serious and brooding that his energy at times tended to bring the people around him down. David was refreshing, like the feeling of a spring rain after a dark and somber winter. And it didn’t hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous as well. She couldn’t help but fantasize about him when she was alone. She wondered what it would be like to touch his skin, kiss his gorgeous lips and feel his weight on top of her body. In fact, there had been times where he occupied all her thoughts to the point where she could barely function out at public events. People would come up to her for interviews, stick a microphone in her face and she would babble on about him instead of herself. Then there were the times where he would accompany her to these events. People loved to see them together; Rose and The Doctor. He would put his arm around her waist and pull her close and smile that killer smile of his as the flash would go off. Just that innocent touch would make her tremble inside. She would berate herself and say ‘how could he make her feel this way when they had only known each other a few weeks?’ When she would be making love with her boyfriend Laurance she would close her eyes and see his face, pretend it was his body moving inside of hers. And when he would whisper in her ear she would hear him, that silky smooth voice inside her head telling her to cum for him and she would. Before he showed up in her life she would dread the sex she would have with her boyfriend. She felt nothing, it was all him and he never even tried to please her. But now the sex she had was elevated by her fantasies and she didn’t mind it too much because in some strange way it brought her closer to David. 

As she sat there watching him giggle she realized that she had been running that rag over his head for a straight 5 minutes. He finally had to reach up and take her wrist in his hand. “I think my forehead is dry now” he smiled up at her. She smiled back at him. “Hey listen, there is something I wanted to ask you, do you want to go out to eat tonight?” he asked shyly. “Nothing dressy, just someplace out of the way. I saw this japanese place the other day that looked good.” She thought quick, she was supposed to be picked up by Laurance and go out to dinner with him but she still had time to cancel out. Just say she was tired and going back to the trailer to sleep here. “Yeah, sure!” she said a little over enthusiastically. She want it to sound just matter-of-fact but her voice betrayed her. If he heard something in her voice he didn’t let on. He threw off the blanket that was covering him and stood up. He was dressed in a pair of PJ’s and her eyes couldn’t help but wander to the bulge between his legs. She thought for a fleeting moment that she would start drooling. She hadn’t felt this sexually attracted to anyone in a long time. He bounded off to his trailer and she went to hers. The rest of the team took off because the weather looked a bit ominous and a storm was supposed to roll in off of the atlantic. But they decided to rough it out all for the sake of their hunger and companionship. She riffled through her clothes and found a nice dungaree skirt and button down blouse, brushed out her hair and put on a bit of perfume and walked over to his trailer where he was waiting for her. Together they hailed a cab and headed for the restaurant. They had a great time laughing over their shared moments and moments they had growing up at home. She told him about her not too easy going mom and he spoke fondly of his folks and how they had raised him right, in his book. At times he laughed a bit too loud and she would laugh along with him. “I am so glad you are working on Doctor Who” she told him sincerely. He looked into her eyes and agreed, so was he. Then that gorgeous smile reappeared and all was right with her world. Everytime she looked at him she found her breath quickening and her voice getting a bit higher in pitch. She couldn’t help it, it was the reaction he had on her. When they finished their dinner they left the eatery and decided to walk through the park on the way home. 

They could hear and feel the wind whipping up around them about part way through. Then out of nowhere it began to pour. He reached out his hand for hers and told her to ‘run’ and suddenly she was Rose and he was The Doctor. pulling her along. Off came the heels so she could run faster. In the center of the park there was a stone fort so they hid from the rain in a recessed doorway. “We almost made it!” he laughed and she laughed along with him. It was dark with only a few lights on the empty walkway. She noticed that he never did let go of her hand and then, before she could pull away he tugged her towards him. The next thing she knew she was encircled in his arms, pulled against his chest. Her heart was racing and she did not know if it was from the running to the spot they were in or from the closeness of his body. She guessed it was the latter. She instintively wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in close. He was warm and chased the chills she was feeling away. Still possessed by the giggles she felt his hand reach under her chin so that she was looking at him. They were still smiling at each other but now his eyes were unreadable. The look on his face morphed into something unfamiliar, there was something about that look that spoke a language she never learned. She could feel his hand move behind her neck and ever so gently hold her in place as he moved closer to her. She knew what was coming, knew what he wanted and she wanted the same but she hesitated. She was worried about the job; would this change their relationship both on and off the set? Could they still play pretend after this night was over? Even while all these thoughts were invading her consciousness she felt his lips brush gently over hers. Her body stiffened slightly out of fear of their mutual unknown and she looked away. “I’m sorry…..” she heard him mumble as he released her, his hands still holding her elbows but he had backed away and held her at a distance. Immediately she regretted it. She wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock just a few seconds so she could reciprocate that kiss. Just jump into the Tardis and and repeat that moment, that perfect moment. But she couldn’t do that, it was too late and the moment was gone. He let her go and smiled at her again but that smoldering look in his eyes was gone and he was the David she knew once more. The storm had changed into a lite drizzle and they walked in relative silence back to the trailers. Always the gentleman he made sure she got back to her trailer alright before saying good night and turning to leave. A war was raging inside of her mind. She wanted him to stay, to take her to places she had been dreaming of ever since she set her eyes on him. Her insides were screaming at her to not let him leave because if she let him go she may never get another chance. As if by magic, by some inner sense he turned her way when he reached the bottom of the stairs. She stood there letting the rain wash over her, soaking her clothing to the bone. She shivered against the cold but still she just stood and looked at him. “You are going to catch your death of cold” he said to her, taking her hand and leading her into her trailer, “at least that is what my mother would always tell me” he smiled at her (how she loved that smile.) “Now that I know what your mother would say, what would you say to me?” He turned and gently closed the door behind him, both of them dripping bucket of water on her floor. “He would say that he had a really great time tonight and how he wished it never had to end.” She opened her mouth to speak but before she could he continued, “He would also tell her that he was sorry he made her feel uncomfortable earlier and that he never intended to.” “Do you know what I would say?” she retorted. “I would say that I wished we were standing there again and that I had that moment to relive because….” now she looked at the ground in embarrassment and trailed off. Once again she felt his hand lift her chin, “because why?” he asked her, needing to hear her answer. 

“Because there is nothing I want more right now that to be in your arms and to have you kiss me.” His mouth was on hers before she could wrap her thoughts around what it might lead to, where that kiss might take them. She quivered at the gentleness of his lips, like the rain that could be heard hitting the windows of her home away from home. They barely touched hers making her physically tremble at how sweet the kiss was. He stopped and looked at her, that fire that she saw before in his eyes returning. She was not afraid of him, she was afraid of her own reactions. Would she disappoint him, would she be betraying herself and her boyfriend by reciprocating? His eyes held her fast, almost like a physical rope tying the two of them together and with that rope he reeled her in. He took a step towards her and before she knew it she was in his arms again and his lips breathed life into her very core. He wrapped a hand in her hair while the other was around her waist and both were forcing their bodies together tightly, seductively. The thin material of his shirt was soaked through as was hers, her nipples hardened by her desire and the friction created from pressing against him. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock at the door. In horror she realized that she was in such a rush earlier that she forgot to call Laurence to tell him she was going to pass on dinner. They both stood there looking at each other and panting. She was not going to give up the promise that awaited them this night, not that easily. She threw a robe on to try to hide how wet her clothes had become and opened the door. For his part, David stood there and did not move. Something in his demeanor, in his no retreat personality that she found intoxicatingly refreshing. She watched as the two men eyed each other, staring each other down while sizing each other up. She cleared her throat. Laurence looked at her and then looked at David, the both of them dripping wet and didn’t say a word. He merely reached out a hand and grabbed Billie by her wrist with the intention of dragging her outside to talk. From behind her she could hear David’s voice saying “don't.” 

It was a single word but a threat all the same, his voice dark and more serious than she have ever heard him be. He tainted it with venom so that there could be no mistaking it for anything else. Even she could hear the hard edge to it, he was ready to move at a moments notice if he had to, just to separate the two of them. Thankfully he didn’t have to go that far. Laurance, knowing he had lost the battle but maybe not the war released her. She felt sorry for him for just a moment. After all, it was her fault that he came all that way to get her. She mumbled her apology but he cut her off with a dry sarcastic laugh. He gave David one last dirty look, turned and got back into his car. His tires squealed in the mud as he floored the engine and took off down the road. She did not know if she would ever see him again. What was this one night with David compared to a life with Laurance. Laurance was safe and she was comfortable with him but beyond that there was not much there. David represented the unknown and that excited her. Was there more to their relationship? Would it become something more, something she could rely on? She did not know and only time would tell. He reached around her and closed the door again. Taking her in his arms once more he held her as she pressed her face into his shoulder and cried until she had no more tears. In truth she did not know what she wanted at that moment. She just hurt her boyfriend deeply and knew that being with David was the reason. She remembered his face when he saw them together and could only imagine what he thought. Her arms were around Davids shoulders and she just hung there, letting him support her. He stroked her hair and whispered that it was ok in her ear soothing her. He kissed her cheek and she knew that he could taste the saltiness of her tears mixed with the rain. With that gentle kiss and his sweet words everything suddenly seemed right with her world. He had that ability to make her feel better with just a few simple gestures of kindness. She turned her face to him then and sighed deeply when his palm reached up and cradled her face against his open fingers. His thumb passed over her lips making them part instinctively and when they did his mouth found hers again but this time there was nothing subtle about it. He crushed her to him, the robe she had put on almost magically finding its way to the floor. She had the sensation that she was sinking into him, being absorbed in the cradle of his embrace, lost forever in the passion of his kiss. His tongue broke through any remaining reserve she might have had when it found its way between her open lips. His left hand reached between them and under the moist fabric and bra to cup her breast while his thumb brushed across her nipple sending electric jolts through her body and contented groans from her mouth. He was impatient and greedy which she was as well, and if he hadn’t begun ripping her blouse off of her she would have done it for him. The sound of the tiny buttons striking the furniture around them was like music and he played her like a fine stradivarius. He knew what they both wanted and he refused to disappoint. He took his shirt off and then her bra, pulling her back against him, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. He stopped kissing her then to stare into her eyes as her willpower hung in the balance and just teetered on the edge of a cliff without a bottom to be found. She felt that if she were to let go she would lose herself to him. She was drowning in those deep pools of brown that she had fallen for in the first place. But seemingly without a word he coaxed her to give in and she did. He lifted her to her bed and wordlessly stripped her of the rest of her clothes. Then he did the same of his own. When she remembered this night later, oh so many nights upon nights later she would remember how he taught her what desire really felt like, how she had never known that feeling before that moment. He blanketed her with kisses from her throat down to her feet and then up again until he reached between her legs where he hovered for only a split second longer and then feasted on her with his lips, teeth and tongue. He spread her open with his long deft fingers of his right hand while the his left impaled her, pressing one by one into her and thrusting until she begged for mercy. He would give her none, because he knew that what she really wanted was more and not less and when she cried out to please let her cum she meant please make this night last till the sun came up. He knew these things about her even though he did not know her really at all and in fact she did not know these things about herself either until he showed them to her. Just when she felt herself beginning to fragment, to shatter into pieces he would back away and she would crash back down to earth in a frustrated but glorious heap only to have him take her skywards again and again. When he was satiated, when he could wait no longer he covered her body with his own and pressed himself deep inside of her and then even deeper still telling her how tight she felt, how beautiful she was, how delicious she had tasted. He moved hard and moved fast wordlessly making her scream for him. He attacked her body, not just merely moving but throwing himself inside of her over and over until she really and truthfully did not know where he ended and she begun. Finally he whispered to her ‘cum for me Billie, cum for me’ and she did, finally and joyfully reached the heavens with him trailing just a second behind her, encircling him with her arms and legs and cunt muscles. Riding wave upon wave of pleasure, one minute hitting the rocky shore and the next receding from it she was more than just herself. At that moment she had found in him the missing piece of her own private puzzle and was completed by him. She never had time for anyone else in that way again because what could compare with only half a romance? And it was that way every free moment that they had with each other and they were never lonely or incomplete again.


End file.
